hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flatline
Flatline is the fourth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 must rescue Agent Smith from captivity at the Pine Cone Rehabilitation Center, utilising an experimental serum that mimics the appearance of death in order to smuggle him out. 47 must also dispatch at least one of three members of the mafia: Carmine DeSalvo, Lorenzo Lombardo or Rudy Menzana. The primary target is randomly selected each time the mission is played, although the other two men become optional "low-level contracts" during the mission and offer an increased payment if they are eliminated. Background Diana asks 47 if his gunshot wound from the incident in Paris has healed, before giving him his next assignment. A client wants to eliminate a mobster checked into the Pine Cone Rehabilitation Center who plans to turn state's witness. The client was uncertain exactly who the potential witness may be, as three different mobsters are currently staying at the facility. Agent Smith was sent undercover to the facility to identify the target, but did not report back. Evidently Smith's cover was blown, as Mark Parchezzi III posed as a doctor and confined Smith the mental ward, where the staff performed cruel and sadistic treatments on him. 47 must infiltrate the facility to rescue Smith, who will be able to identify the target to be eliminated. Outcome 47 successfully rescues Agent Smith by using the fake-death serum on him; the facility staff believed him to have died and transported him to the morgue, where 47 revived him before escaping together. While at the facility, 47 also managed to eliminate his target, and possibly the two other men as well. Mission information Briefing It's good to have you back, 47. I'm glad to hear you're fully recovered. Your next assignment's in Northern California. Three mobsters have been checked into a rehab clinic for alcoholics. One of them plans to turn state's witness as soon as he's discharged. Our client wants to avoid that but we don't know which of the three is the target. An undercover agent placed at the clinic to find out hasn't been heard from in a few days. The clinic will only discharge patients if they're sober or dead. The agent who's in there is apparently being kept drunk for unknown reasons, so you'll have to kill him to get him out - but we need him alive. We're giving you an experimental serum that'll give him the appearance of being dead, along with the antidote to bring him back once you're out. Something's very wrong at this clinic, 47. Keep your eyes open. Objectives # Find agent # Identify target ## Kill Carmine DeSalvo ## Kill Lorenzo Lombardo ## Kill Rudy Menzana # Smuggle out agent # Escape. Intel # Admission papers are required to check-in. Future patients often wait in the park outside. # Troublesome patients are often confined to the medical wing. # The brochure lists some interesting facilities such as a library, a gymnasium, and a large spa area. # Therapists occasionally get contacted for private sessions. # Some guests hide stashes of alcohol in quiet places. Let's hope they don't get alcohol poisoning. # Weight lifting can be fatal. # Some guests cheat on the spa's strict diet by smuggling camping stoves into their rooms. Sounds dangerous! # Deceased patients are taken straight from the medical wing to the morgue. Quotes Cop1: "you seen that albino in here the other day?" Cop2: "I thought he was a client but turns out he's a doc. He wanted to talk to the guy in confinement." Cop1: "didn't look like a doctor to me." Cop2: "tell me about it but he had all the right creds and didn't look like the kind of guy who would appreciate a lot of questions." Cop1: "he sure didn't." Guy viewing from balcony (you can push him off and grab his admission papers): "I'm not drunk I can drive. Damn busy bodies think they know everything." "Who are they to tell me anything? So I had a couple drinks, BIG DEAL!" Nurse: "Everything under control orderly?" Cop: "You know it." Cop:"got any plans this weekend?" Nurse: "we're going out to Tahoe. You?" Cop: "oh I'm looking for a little quiet weekend with a good book." Patient: "One drink. Just one drink. One drink and I'll be fine!" "God I need a drink." Nurse: "Hey Doc did that new Doc brief you on that client in confinement? Doc: "what new doc nurse?" Nurse: "you know the not-so-nice one. He kind of looks like an albino." Doc: "I don't know who you're talkin about." Nurse: "well he just saw the one client and left in a hurry. So I'm sure it's no big deal. He was scary though" Weapons Firearms File:H&K USP Compact.jpg|'SLP .40' Carried by security guards. Found in weapon caches. File:Steyr TMP.jpg|'TMP' Carried by some bodyguards. Found in security room. Melee File:Stun Gun.jpg|'Stun Gun' Carried by orderlies. Disguises File:Patient's Robes Disguise.png |'Patient's Robes' Permitted in all areas except the medical wing, basement, and Lorenzo Lombardo's room. File:Clinic Security Disguise.png |'Clinic Security' Permitted in all areas except the medical wing. File:Patient's Bodyguard Disguise.png |'Patient's Bodyguard' Permitted in all areas except the medical wing and basement. File:Orderly Disguise.png |'Orderly' Permitted in all areas unrestricted. File:Therapist Disguise.png |'Therapist' Permitted in all areas except the medical wing. Notes * Completing this mission for the first time will unlock the next tier of weapon upgrades. * Each optional target is worth an extra $50,000 on top of the standard contract fee, should you choose to kill them. * None of the targets in this mission are armed, but do have armed bodyguards to protect them. * Encountering any one of the three targets while disguised as a therapist will make them go to an upstairs office for their therapy session. * The orderlies will not turn hostile if they see 47 with a weapon; instead they will flee or surrender. * The security guard in the reception area will not carry discarded weapons to the security office. He will radio for someone else to take it in his stead. Trivia * There are 44 NPCs in this level including Agent Smith. Amongst those are 11 security/police, 9 bodyguards and 6 orderlies to watch out for. * This is the only mission in Blood Money where the loading screen shows a VIP character in place of the targets. * This is the first mission in Blood Money where the targets are not marked on the map until their identity is revealed. * The name Flatline refers to an electrocardiogram, which is a device to show heartbeat, with no activity (a flat line), indicating the person is dead. This is fitting for the mission, as you must smuggle Agent Smith out of the facility by making him appear to have no heart rate activity. * The post-mission newspaper report will differ depending on who the primary target was. The optional targets will not be mentioned, however. * Once you revive Agent Smith you cannot knock him out by punching him, you can kill him with other weapons though. * All the nurses have the name "Heidi Vines" on their nametag. * The post-mission newspaper features an advertisement for Cheung Chau Chinese Restaurant. The name of the eatery references the Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, depicted in Hitman: Codename 47 (The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant) and Hitman: Contracts (The Seafood Massacre). * Once you revive Agent Smith, 47 cannot push him nor KO him with his hands. Using any other melee weapon (such as a fiber wire) will have an effect on him. * If you exit “The Cells” via the door on the southside (which goes outside) Agent Smith’s body will be retrieved quicker. * There is an underground tunnel displayed on the map, which the orderly passes through when moving Smith's body to the morgue. However, it is not normally possible to access this location, as the elevator cannot be used by 47, and the orderlies will only move Smith after 47 is some distance away from the area. It's possible to get inside the lift by detonating an explosive next to it and forcing the orderlies to open the door, or by wedging the doors open with other bodies beforehand and quickly running to the lift. * The orderly who moves Smith's body will become completely invincible and ignore 47 while moving the body. He moves along a predetermined path, clipping through all obstacles including walls. After the body has been moved he will return to his standard AI. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Articles in need of images